Talk:Suggestions
If you would like to suggest an article, category or other page that you think should be created but you don't feel qualified to create it yourself, add an description of what you want here.Category:Content colors that need articles - a follow-up list almond almond beige alpine green antique copper shadow Bali green black cherry blue shadow briarwood brown burgundy Camargue blue camel camellia Cashmere blue Ceylon yellow charcoal brown cinnamon colonial blue commercial gray copper shadow coral orange Cotswold beige cranberry crimson crimson rust denim blue desert beige desert white dusty rose fireglow orange flamingo Flemish blue forest green frost beige garland green goldtone Helena brown holly green hop green horizon ivory jade Jamaican blue luggage tan lichen green Mandarin blue maple sugar midnight gray mint green Olympic blue oyster white pale honey pastel beige Persian gold persimmon pewter platinum gray poppy pumpkin orange raisin brown rally gold regal rust brown sable brown safety orange sea blue seal greige silver sand slate green smoke pine spruce green stellar blue surf green Swedish green teal thorn gray ultra blue WikiPro1981X 10:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) different color categories Category:Colors sorted by "season" Category:Spring colors Category:Summer colors Category:Autumn colors Category:Winter colors Category:Cool colors Category:Warm colors Category:Light colors Category:Dark colors Category:Pure colors Category:Muted colors Category:Natural colors Category:Artificial colors Category:Masculine colors Category:Feminine colors Category:Colors sorted by "season" Category:Spring colors Category:Summer colors Category:Autumn colors Category:Winter colors Category:Cool colors Category:Warm colors Category:Light colors Category:Dark colors Category:Pure colors Category:Muted colors Category:Natural colors Category:Artificial colors Category:Masculine colors Category:Feminine colors More than 1300 colors in need of articles These are all the colors I know of so far. Most of these are worthy of having an article written about them. A few may be misspelled or may be duplicates. Acorn Hazelnut Algae Bracken Toadstool Aluminum Brass Bronze Iron Amber Amethyst Quartz Apple Apricot Banana Blackberry Blueberry Honeydew Tangerine Asparagus Brussels Azalea Bluebell Buttercup Iris Jonquil Thistle Tulip Violet Wisteria Baltic Bondi Bamboo Beluga Butterfly Hippo Horse Jay Timberwolf Turkey Biloba Kelp Willow Bordeau Wine Basalt Bus Hemp Honey Ivory Tan Alice Alizarin Amaranth Aquamarine Argent Army Ash Aubergine Auburn Autumn Avocado Azure Babyboy Babygirl Beige Bistre Bittersweet Black Blond Blue Bone Bottle Brandapple Brandeis Brick Brink Brown Brule Brunette Buff Burgundy Butter Han Harlequin Heliotrope Holly Hollywood Hot Iceberg Indigo Islam Jade Jeffrey Julep Jungle Kelly Keylime Khaki Klein Tamarind Taupe Teal Tenne Terracotta Titanium Tomato Turquoise Tyrian Ultramarine Umber Uranus Vanilla Venetian Vermilion Vert Viridian Walnut Wheat White Windsor Winter Yam Yellow Zinnwaldite Daisy Dandelion Danube Dawn Denim Dianne Dodger Dolphin Domino Dove Dover Drab Dreamsickle Eagle Ebony Ecru Eggplant Egyptian Electricity Elephant Emerald Eton Eucalyptus Falu Fawn Feldgrau Fern Finch Fir Flamingo Flax Flesh Forest Forgetmenot Fuchsia Fungus Gamboge Garnet Ginger Gold Goldenrod Gooseberry Grannysmith Grass Gray Green Gules Gull Gum Latte Laurel Lava Lavender Lawn Lemon Lichen Lilac Lily Lime Linen Loganberry Lotus Magenta Magnolia Mahogany Maize Malachite Malapro Mallard Maple Marigold Maroon Mars Mauve Maya Melon Midnight Milk Ming Mint Mocha Mold Mongoose Moss Mountbatten Murrey Mustard Myrtle Navajo Navy Neon Neptune Nutmeg Oak Obsidian Ochre Office Olive Olivine Onion Or Orange Orchid Oregano Otter Papaya Paprika Parchment Pea Peach Peacock Peanut Pear Pearl Pearlesce Pebanje Peppercorn Peppermint Periwinkle Perseus Persimmon Pewter Pickle Pigeon Pine Pink Pistachio Platinum Plum Pomegranate Poppy Powder Prussian Psychedelic Puce Pumpkin Purple Purpure Raspberry Raven Razzmatazz Red Redwood Robin Robinegg Rose Rosewood Royal Ruby Rum Russet Rust Sable Safety Saffron Sage Sahara Salmon Sand Sangria Sanguine Sapphire Saturn Scarlet Scorpion Scotch Sea Seagull Seashell Sepia Shamrock Sheen Shocking Sienna Silver Sinople Sky Slate Smalt Snow Spinach Spring Spruce Squirrel Strawberry Stucco Sugar Summer Sun Sunflower Sunset Svelte Swan Cabbage Cactus Cadet Camel Camo Canary Candle Candyapple Capri Caputmortem Caramel Cardinal Caribbean Carmine Carnation Carolina Carrot Cedar Celadon Celery Celeste Cello Cendree Cerise Cerulean Chablis Chamois Champagne Chartreuse Cherry Cherrypie Cherrywood Chestnut Chiffon Chipmunk Chocolate Cinnabar Cinnamon Clam Claret Clay Cloud Clover Cobalt Cocoa Coconut Coffee Cola Columbia Comet Conch Concrete Copper Coral Coriander Cork Corn Cornflower Cornsilk Cosmic Cottoncandy Cranberry Creme Crimson Crow Cumulus Currant Cyan phthalo cadmium goldfish hookers daintree dairy dallas damask davy deco deep dell delrio delta deluge derby desert devil dew deyork diamond diesel dingley disco diserria divine dixie dogwood dolly dominican donjuan donkey dorado downy dream driftwood drizzle drover duke dull dune dust earl ebb eclipse ecstasy eden edgewater edward egg eggshell elf elm elpaso elsalva eminence emperor empress endeavour energy envy equator espresso eternity eunry euxanthin evening everglade faded fair falcon fallow fantasy federal fedora feijoa ferra festival feta field finland finn fire firefly fizz fjord flame flamenco flare flaunt flint flirt flurry foam fog fountain franciscan frangelica frangipani french friar fringe froly frond frost fuego fuel fun fuscous fuzzy gable gainesboro gallery galliano geebung gem genoa geraldine geranium geyser ghost gigas gimblet gin givry glacier glade glow goben goblin gondola gordon gorse gossamer gossip goth governor grain grandis granite grape graphite gravel grenadier guard gulf gumbo gun gunmetal gunsmoke gurkha hacienda hail haiti hampton hansa harp harvest havelock hawaii hawk hawkes hawthorn haze hazel heath heather hemlock hibiscus hillary himalaya hint hippy hoary hokeypokey hoki honeysuckle hopbush horizon hummingbird humpback hunter hurricane husk ice illusion india indochine ink irish iroko ironside island jacaranda jacko jackson jaffa jagger jaguar jakarta jambalaya janna japonica jasmine java jazzberry jesuit jet jon jordy judge jumbo juniper kabul kaitoke kangaroo karaka karry kashmir kenya keppel kilimanjaro killarney kimberly kingfisher koamaru kobi kokoda korma koromiko kournikova kumara kumera lace lagoon lapalma larioja laser leaf leather lemonade lettuce lightning lima limeade limestone lipstick lisbon liver livid loafer loblolly lochinvar lochmara locust logan logcabin lola london lonestar loulou lucky lunar lusta luster luxor lynch mabel madang madder madison madras magic maitai makara mako malibu malta mamba manatee mandalay mandy mango manhattan mantis mantle manz marble mardigras marguerite mariner marlin marsala marsh martini martinique marzipan matisse matrix matterhorn maverick meadow melanie melanin melrose mercury merino merlin merlot meteor meteorite mexico mikado milan milano millbrook mimosa mindaro minsk mirage mischka mist mobster moccaccino moccasin mojo monalisa monarch mondo monsoon montecarlo monza moody moon moonraker morningglory morocco mortar mosque mountain mud muesli mulan mulberry mule mull murk mushroom mystic mythic nandor napa naples narvik nebula negroni nepal nero nevada newyork niagara night nile nobel nomad norway nugget nymph oasis observatory ocean oil onahau opal opium oracle oregon orient orinoco orleans oslo osprey ottoman outrageous overcast oxford oxley oyster paarl pablo pacific pacifika paco padua palatinate pale palliser pampas panache pancho paradiso parfait paris parsley patina pattens paua pavlova payne peat pelorous pepper perano perfume periglacial peru pesto petite pharlap phoenix picasso picton pig pinecone piper pipi pippin pirate pixie pizza pizzazz plantation pod pohutukawa polar polo pompadour porcelain porsche portage portica portofino potpourri potter prairie prelude prim primrose provincial pueblo puertorico pumice punch punga purwa putty quicksand quill quincy racing radical raffia rain raincloud rainee rajah rangitoto rangoon razzledazzle rebel redcorn reef regal regent remy reno resolution revolver rhino ribbon rice rifle riogrande riptide river roan robroy rock romaine romance romantic rome ronchi rope roti rouge roughy ruddy russian saddle sailing salem salomie salt saltpan sambuca sandal sandstone sanfelix sanjuan sanmarino santa santafe santropaz sap sapling saratoga sark satin sauvignon savannah sazerac scampi scandal scarpa schist schnapps schooner science scooter scream seal seance seaweed seawood selago serenade shad shade shadow shadz shakespeare shalimar shark sherbet sherpa sherwood shilo shingle ship shiraz shuttle siam sidecar silk sin sinbad sinopia siren sirocco sisal skeptic sleet smoke smudge snuff soap soapstone solitaire solitude sorbet sorbus sorrel soy spanish spearmint spectra spice spike spindle spray sprout squeeze stack star stardust stark starship steel stiletto sting stone stonewall storm stormcloud stratos straw stream strike stromboli studio submarine sugarcane sulu sundae sundance surf surfie sushi suva swamp sweet swirl swiss swizzle sycamore tabasco tacao tacha tahiti tahuna tainoi tallow tamarillo tana tangaroa tangelo tango tapa tapestry tara tarawera tasman tawny teak temptress tepapa tequila thorn thulian thunder thunderbird tiamaria tiara tiber tickle tide timber titan toast tobacco toddy toledo tolopea tony topaz torch torea tory tosca totem tower trade tranquil travertine treehouse trinidad tropical trout tuatara tuft tumbleweed tuna tundora turbo turk turmeric turtle tuscany tusk tussock tutu twilight twine valencia valentino valhalla vancleef varden venice venus verdigris verdun vesuvius victoria vidaloca viking vin viola violent visavis vista vivid voodoo vulcan wafer waikawa waiouru wasabi waterloo watermelon wattle watusi wax web wedgewood wenge wepeep westar wewak whiskey whisper william wind wintergreen wisp wistful witchhazel wood woodstain xanadu yale yonder yukon yuma zaffre zambezi zanah zest zeus ziggurat zircon zodiac zombie zorba zucchini zumthor cabaret cabsav cadillac cafe california calypso camarone cambridge camelot cameo cancan cannon capecod caper cararra cardin careys carissma carla carnaby carousel casablanca casal cascade cashmere casper castro catalina catskill cavern ceil celtic cement ceramic chalet chalice chalk chambray chantilly charade charcoal chardon chardonnay charlotte charm chateau chatelle chathams chelsea chenin cherokee cherub chetwode chicago chile chill china chino chinook christalle christi christine chrome ciel cinder cinderella cioccolato citrine citron citrus clairvoyant classic clear clementine clinker coal cod cognac cold colonial como concord confetti congo congress conifer contessa copperfield coquelicot coraltree cordovan corduroy corvette cosmos costadelsol cotton cottonseed county couscous cove cowboy crail crater creole crete crocodile crown cruise crusoe crusta cucumber cumin cupid curious cutty cyprus abbey acadia acapulco aero affair afghan african airforce akaroa alabaster albert albescent alligator allports almond alpine alto amazon americano amour amulet anakiwa angel anzac ao apache aqua arapawa ariel armadillo arrowtown arsenic asphalt astra astral astronaut athens aths atlantis atoll atomic auchico aureolin aurora axolotl aztec bahama bahia baja balihai bandicoot banjul barberry barley barossa bastille battleship bayleaf bayou bazaar beach bean beauty beaver beech beeswax bell belle bermuda berry beryl bianca bice bilbao binaka birch birdflower biscay bismark bison bisque bitter bizarre blanc blaze bleach blizzard blossom bluecorn bluewhale blumine blush bokara bole bombay bonjour bossanova boston botticelli boulder bouquet bourbon bramble brandy brazil breaker bronco broom brunswick bubbles buccaneer buckthorn bud buddha bulgaria bunker bunting burgess burlywood burnham burst bush buttermilk suggesting simpler primary names Just call it alpine instead of alpine green. Likewise: Bali briarwood Camargue Cashmere Ceylon charcoal colonial commercial coral Cotswold denim desert fireglow Flemish forest garland Helena hop Jamaican luggage lichen Mandarin mint platinum pumpkin raisin rally rust sable safety sea spruce stellar Swedish and thorn. Simple names are always preferred over compound names. The following might have to be accepted as compound names as simpler names are difficult to come up with: almondbeige antiquecoppershadow blackcherry blueshadow coppershadow crimsonrust desertwhite dustyrose frostbeige goldtone hollygreen maplesugar midnightgray Olympicblue oysterwhite palehoney pastelbeige Persiangold sealgreige silversand slategreen smokepine surfgreen ultrablue But remember, even with these, simpler names are always preferred whenever possible.